A conventional refrigerator typically includes a main door that allows a user to gain access to contents being cooled within an interior chamber of the refrigerator. Often, the main door pivots about an axis that is aligned with respect to the height of the refrigerator. Thus, the main door is configured to swing open away from the interior chamber along this axis.
Often, the interior chamber of the includes additional compartments. Indeed, an interior of the main door itself may include shelves and compartments for storing items, such as cans, bottles, produce, butter and the like. A secondary door may be positioned on the main door that allows a user to gain quick access to items stored within the door, or even in the interior chamber, without opening the large main door.
If a user is not careful, however, the secondary door may swing open too quickly. Such movement may cause items stored within the refrigerator to shift. Further, such quick, jarring movement may cause damage to the main and secondary doors.